Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 2\dfrac{2}{3} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 8}{2 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{56}{6}$ $ = \dfrac{28}{3}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{1}{3}$